


Zoroark Mating Season (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthro, Breeding, Extreme Lust, F/M, Furry, Gender Bender, Mind Change, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Rosa and her Pokemon Partner Leah the Zoroark haven't been getting along lately. So much so that it has pushed the peppy little trainer to a shady company that promises to make their relationship 'better'. Unfortunately, this new relationship is not what neither of them had in mind.





	Zoroark Mating Season (Request)

Rosa stood in the middle of the dirty back alley, a confident expression on her face. Before her was ther most precious Pokemon in the whole wide world, Leah the Zoroark, fighting some low level Trubbish. The battle was pretty much decided the moment it started, all Rosa had to do now was finish it.

 

“Alright Leah!” Rosa shouted with spirit. “Use Night Slash!”

 

Closing her eyes in anticipation, Rosa readied herself to hear the sound of claws tearing through Pokeflesh and the fainting cry of a defeated monster. However, no such event happened. As time continued to pass, not a single sound entered her ears. Rosa slowly opened her eyes. Her Zoroark hadn’t even budged an inch after hearing her command. She was just standing there, staring at her claws disinterestedly, with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Leah!” Rosa complained. “Attack him!!”

 

Meanwhile, the brave little Trubbish was more than eager to throw an attack towards its uninterested enemy. The tiny legged foe did its best to dash towards the big black fox with its stubby feet. Then, summoning all its trashy strength, it aimed one of its petite little arms at Leah and punched her with all its might. This attack did nothing of course. The level difference between the two being too big for the little Trubbish to actually damage the ferocious Zoroark. Though only thing it did accomplish was successfully annoying Leah. The Zoroark shot it a deathly scowl, which made the little trash bag shake in fear. Not wanting to be mocked by letting some weakling touch her, Leah promptly kicked the green garbage bag in the face, causing it to instantly faint.

 

“Leah, what the heck was that?!” Rosa ran up to her Pokemon, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. “That’s the fifth time this week you don’t want to follow my directions! What’s going on with you girl?”

 

Leah turned her head away from her trainer, not interested in having Rosa to nag her again. Rosa sighed. “You used to be such a friendly little Zoroua. Always following me around and eager to fight. But ever since you evolved you’ve turned into a real sourpuss!”

 

However, Leah still refused to take a look at Rosa, ignoring every single one of her words to the best of her ability.

 

“Ok, that’s it!” Rosa exclaimed with exasperation, stomping her feet to the ground. “I’m tired of you acting like we’re not even friends anymore. I didn’t want to do this, but we’re going to go to that new Pokemon institute that just popped up in town and we’re fixing our friendship.”

 

With fumes rising from her head, Rosa took hold of Leah’s hand and started dragging her Zoroark away from the alley while stomping her feet.

 

 

 

Following closely behind Rosa, Leah found herself being pulled into the lobby of a strange building. The Zoroark squinted her eyes as she entered the room, the whole place radiating with a dazzling brightness that blinded her sight. The walls… The ceiling… The entire room was tinted in a glistening pale white color that was painful to look at. Even the furniture, minimalistic and futuristic, wasn’t spared of the shining color. It looked like the room was taken right out of a sci-fi movie.

 

However, Leah didn’t get to much time to inspect her surroundings, for Rosa harshly pulled her further inside, towards the reception desk planted right in the middle of the room.

 

“Welcome back Miss Rosa!” The receptionist sang out joyfully from behind the desk. “We’re glad you’ve decided to return and go through the process~”

 

“Oh yeah!” Rosa replied with a peppy smile. “I wasn’t too sure about it at first, but it seems like I really might need some help getting along better with Leah, so I’ve decided to give it a go.”

 

“Excellent!” The girl clasped her hands together jovially. “Now, if you’ll just fill out this paperwork for us, we’ll get started on the preparations for your procedure.”

 

Rosa eagerly took the bundle of papers along with a pen from the receptionist’s hands. “You can sit over there while you fill it out.” The girl added, motioning towards some sofas in the corner of the room.

 

With an earnest nod, Rosa made quickly made her way towards the couch, dragging Leah along behind her. The two plopped onto the sofa next to each other, with Rosa instantly focusing on filling the papers out. Leah leaned back and sighed. She wasn’t feeling too merry at the moment. There was something about this place that didn’t sit right with her. She couldn’t quite put her paw on it, but it just felt unnatural. Like the overly artificial decor was trying to compensate for something much darker.

 

Leah sighed again. But that wasn’t the whole reason for why she was upset. It was something deeper, something that had been affecting her since the time she evolved… Back when she was a young Zorua, she followed Rosa’s directions without second thought. The two battled, adventured and got into all sorts of trouble, having tons of fun spending time with each other. But once Leah evolved, the fire of battling was doused from her heart. Things like training and adventuring didn’t feel as fun anymore. There was a sharp intrinsic desire that called out to her, asking her for something more. A primal passion that wasn’t satiated by battles, or training, or Rosa’s undying friendship.

 

So, she started lashing out, not following her commands and ignoring Rosa as a whole. It’s not that Leah wanted to hurt her trainer or anything, she still loved her trainer very much. Rather, she was just frustrated from this unknown desire that was afflicting her and this was the only way she could express it. If only she could satiate this new strange urge… Then things would go back to normal with her and Rosa….

 

Shaking her head, Leah tried to shift her thoughts towards something different. Her ears perked up, as they picked up the sound of a TV across the room. It was a news reports on PNN, with a young female reporter somberly reading out a story.

 

“There has been a major increase in cases of trainer disappearances over the last few weeks.” She said. “Multiple trainers from all over the world have disappeared along with their Pokemons. Even notable trainers, like Kalos’ champion Diantha have gone missing. It is unknown what the cause of the disappearances are, or how they are connected, but police are doing their best to find any leads to the case. One popular theory that has been circulating is that-”

 

Before Leah could finish hearing the rest of the report though, Rosa jumped off the couch excitedly. “Alright! All done!” She took hold of Leah’s hand and dashed back towards the reception desk. Leah couldn’t help but giggle at her excitement. It was comforting to know that despite everything, Rosa still wanted them to be close friends. But it was also a bit upsetting. It made Leah feel even worse for the way she was acting.

 

With a swift motion and a huge smile, Rosa handed the papers over to the receptionist. The woman gave the papers some thorough looks, while Rosa bounced up and down in the background, unable to keep her body still due to anticipation.

 

“Is it good? Is it ready?” Rosa asked, peering over the desk intrusively.

 

The receptionist didn’t respond. She continued to read on the papers slowly with a serious expression on her face… Until she got to the last page. A large devious smile appeared on the receptionist’s face. She slammed the clipboard on the desk and slowly rose from her seat.

 

“Yes, everything is ready~” She said ominously. “Now, if you’ll just follow me.”

 

Leah growled at the obviously sinister gesture, but Rosa remained completely unfazed. She more than happily followed the receptionist as she led her straight down the hallway, which meant that Leah had to follow without question too. Sighing in resignation, Leah walked close to her trainer while glaring at the suspicious woman.

 

As the three passed through a door at the end of the hallway, they were transported from a high tech-looking facility into what appeared to be a massive giant warehouse. Leah gasped, admiring the grandness of it all. There were multiple rows of concrete blocks that stretched several feet high, and inside of each block, there seemed to be something like rooms carved in. These rooms varied in size from as tall as skyscrapers down to as small as Joltik cages, and each of them were themed differently: plain, beach, cave, you name it.

 

It honestly looked like they were walking through some sort of prison complex with nicely decorated rooms, but it apparently Leah was the only one who was taken aback. The receptionist obviously didn’t react, since she probably saw this room every day. But Rosa didn’t even bat an eye to her surroundings, too excited to get back that precious relationship she’d lost with her Pokemon.

 

They finally stopped once they reached one of the rooms at the end of the complex. The receptionist opened the door to one of the rooms and kindly smiled at the other two.

 

“If you would please come inside~” She beamed with a smile that Leah could tell was fake.

 

Though before Leah could even try to discuss things with Rosa, her trainer had already bolted inside. Leah sighed, also walking inside with a defeated expression. The room they had entered appeared to be modeled after some deep woods. The wallpaper consisted of greenery and trees, with the ceiling painted a deep green and equipped with a single light that was lit a bit darker than those in the rest of the building. The floor was made of artificial grass that felt noticeably fake but still pleasant to walk on, while a large green bed was positioned in the corner of the room. On the wall opposite to the door, was a small closed chute that looked like it could fit a small Pokemon. Leah stepped through the grass into the middle of the room, turning around to face the receptionist.

 

“Now, just wait here for a little bit and the procedure will start in just a second~” The receptionist spoke kindly, before quickly slamming the door shut. Leah could even hear her locking the door as well. The Zoroark sighed. If it wasn’t for her, the two would have never needed to get involved with these shady people.

 

Still, Rosa seemed to be having the time of her life. She’d sat down on top of the bed, a large smile on her face, and softly bounced on the mattress while she stared at Leah with eyes open wide. “I can’t wait for our relationship to get fixed, Leah!” She exclaimed with glee. “We’ll finally be able to go out and battle other trainers, meet new friends, and become the bestest Pokemon partners! It’s gonna be great!”

 

Leah couldn’t help but let out a sigh. She could not keep up with this girl’s enthusiasm. Dark-type Pokemon weren’t exactly known for their happiness. Still, Rosa’s peppy attitude helped calm her down a bit. Leah relaxed and sat down on the comfortable grass. Maybe this procedure wasn’t a terrible idea. Sure, the people behind it were sketchy, but if it worked, it worked. She wanted things to go back to the way they were as much as Rosa did. If all she had to do was wait a little bit and go through some program to do so, then Leah was more than happy to comply.

 

Unbeknownst to either of them however, the ‘procedure’ had already begun. Hidden in the back of the room, a set of vents had started to continuously spew a foreign substance. This substance was odorless, so invisible no living Pokemon could detect it, but it was not ineffective. Its purpose is to infiltrate a living being’s body and modify its genetical and chemical structure, and it can do so in a matter of minutes. It is so powerful that once its effects had been felt, it is already too late to stop it. No one can escape its effects. And even if they tried, these rooms were equipped with the highest most modern and sturdy air-tight locked doors and walls that can easily prevent anyone from escaping. The moment Rosa and Leah had entered this chamber, their fate had been sealed.

 

Before long, the chemical was starting to have its effects on Rosa. She coughed incessantly, sweat pouring down her body at an increased rate, while her body heated up to temperatures it should never be reaching. In an instant, her excitement and peppiness disappeared, replaced completely by a burning, aching feeling in her body.

 

“I don’t think I’m…” Rosa stuttered, her brain not being able to keep up with the assault on her body. “I’m not- feeling so good-”

 

Rosa collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as her heartrate increased. She looked up to the roof deliriously, agony stomping all over any type of rational thought in her brain. Leah jumped off the ground at the sight of her master’s discomfort. Her fangs and teeth popped out, a low growl coming from her throat. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted these people! She had to get Rosa out of here! Take her to a clinic- Something! And as soon as possible! Giving a quick hop, Leah got close to the door and began to scratch it and kick it. But it did nothing. No matter with how many things Leah attacked the door with, the thing wouldn’t even budge. It was as if this room had been personally designed to contain her in.

 

It was too late anyways, Rosa’s new changes had already begun manifesting. Little dark hairs formed all around her body, from her toes up to her head, causing an insatiable itching sensation to affect her all over. It felt like billions of little Joltiks biting every last inch of her skin. The feeling was so unbearable that Rosa’s couldn’t help but let her limbs fly in every direction as they tried to rip off her clothes.

 

As if finding new strength, she ripped her shirt clean off into two pieces, leaving her bosom completely uncovered except for her bra. Not that there would be much left to cover soon, for a wave of black fur sprouted throughout her whole midsection. Her breasts weren’t spared either. The blossoming buds quickly faded into nothingness, becoming completely flat and sturdy, as her torso was completely transformed into a black triangle of Pokemon fur.

 

Her skirt and pantyhose were next to be removed, which Rosa did so quite easily. Clothes were no match for the new surge of power and strength her body was going through. Her waist thinned out considerably, barely being able to sustain an average human body, as an array of grey hairs made their way down her midriff. Lean muscle filled her legs, lean and lithe enough to support continuous fast movement, while they became completely enraptured in dark grey fur. These hairs even spread down to her nether region, which was continuously gushing liquid onto her wettened panties, until they were entirely covered.

 

By this point, through her constant banging and scratching of the doors and walls, Leah finally noticed the changes her partner was undergoing. She quickly ran to Rosa’s side, a frightened expression on her face, and looked at her friend with abject horror. She was turning into- Into-! Some sort of Pokemon?! It was hard to tell at this point, but it sort of looked like…

 

Gasping loudly, Rosa panted while the changes made their way down her extremities. Her arms became thing and long, but her forearms grew large in mass and with grey hairs. Her hand lost its clear definition as her fingers merged together into three digits, becoming tough and sharp as fingernails. The legs underwent a similar treatment, with her calves flattening and shifting into a stiff upright position and her feet becoming flat and weblike, her toes also merging into three hardened razor sharp talons.

 

Rosa’s beautiful pristine feminine face was soon to be no more either, for her nose began to stretch forward, far from her head to form a pointed triangular muzzle. Her ears stretched backwards in the other direction, creating a similar triangular pointed shape as her face, with the inside of her ears grew red with fur. Speaking of which, more dark grey fur covered her face entirely, leaving no corner untouched. Not a single bit of human skin was visible any longer, and as some red fur appeared on her lips and over her eyes, Rosa seized to look like a human at all.

 

Her hair began to rumble and shake. Her buns, unable to contain the rapid growth of more hair, exploded into a single mass of hair, where even her pigtails merging into one large ponytail. The signature brown color was tainted and dyed a blood red, the same color as her claws. And a blue orb formed around the middle of her ponytail, parting the thing in two while the loose ends of her hair turned shadowy grey. Rosa’s transformation was unmistakable, undeniable. Leah took a few steps back in shock. She was- She was a Zoroark now!!!

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t it for Rosa’s changes. Her vagina quivered, expulsing wave after wave of inner liquid. Rosa felt like her privates were on fire. In a desperate attempt to calm down the extraneous itch that afflicted her nether region, she began to use her new claws to scratch her organ. But it did little to relieve her pressure, in fact, it only made it worse. The more she scratched herself, the more she needed to scratch. Rosa let out a loud moan as she relentlessly caressed her womanhood.

 

In the midst of this scratching, her little clit started to grow in size. Its length slowly increased, accumulating inch after inch of girth, throbbing and bobbing with every touch. Its color was stained a deep red, with thick veins and tough skin growing all over the member. Before long, her clit did not look like a clit anymore, it didn’t even look human in fact. A round bulbous protrusion grew at its base, while its tip morphed into a conical shape whose edge had away from the center. There was no question about it, Rosa had grown a dog dick.

 

Soon her vagina followed suit. It sealed quickly sealed shut like some kind of zipper, leaving nothing but dark furry plain skin where it once was. Though this would not remain the case, for a small bump appeared on that same spot. The bump slowly grew in size, forming into a hefty circular pouch, which was promptly filled with two little pebbles. Rosa’s old ovaries were now nothing more than a pair of male testicles, changing Rosa’s biology and gender forever.

 

With the changes to her body finalized, Rosa could feel her mind returning to her senses. She slowly rose from the bed, eyes closed, lifting one of her claw hands to rub her head. She was happy to be feeling better now, but her body felt strange… So… Off… Rosa couldn’t wrap her finger around it. Noticing the bout of movement, Leah hurried to her partner’s side worriedly.

 

“Master, are you ok?!” Leah yelped with distress.

 

“L-Leah?” Hearing Leah’s voice, Rosa slowly begun to open her eyes.

 

But as her vision cleared and her gaze fell upon Leah’s body, a strange feeling surged from within her. The first thing on her mind was not a question about why she was able to understand her Pokemon. No, the first thing she thought as she stared at the Zoroark before her was how beautiful she was. The shining fur… The purring voice… And that sweet female musk! How could such a delectable thing could ever exist?! Rosa knew that something was wrong, she knew that she had to keep it together, but her inner desires were pushing all rational thought to the back of her mind.

 

Without any warning, Rosa jumped on top of Leah, sending them both tumbling down to the ground. Leah yelped loudly. “Gyaaah! Master-!? What are- What are you doing?!”

 

“Ahhh you smell wonderful Leah~” Rosa responded deliriously, incessantly sniffing Leah’s womanly stench. “My body feels strange. It wants you. Can I have you?”

 

“No! Mater- Rosa! Please snap out of it!” Leah tried to struggle away, but Rosa’s grip was much stronger than it was before. “There’s something very wrong here!”

 

But her words fell on deaf ears. Rosa’s mind had already entered full on lust mode and her body was ready for intercourse. She expertly aimed her new canine penis at Leah’s vagina, moving it as if she’d had it her entire life. Then, with a single well-placed thrust, she pumped her hips and skewered her Pokemon’s entrance.

 

Leah moaned loudly as the member entered her body, her mind completely stopped for a second. A feeling of butterflies ran through her stomach, her womanhood quivered with need. What was this magnificent feeling she was experiencing? It was like itch she never knew needed scratching was being scratched, like energies she never knew existed were being released in her body. Leah wanted to try to escape, to fix things and turn everything back to normal. But as Rosa continued to pound Leah’s womanhood with her pussy, Leah’s body couldn’t help but relax. She was feeling so good~

 

On the other end, Rosa was anything but relaxed. She pumped her body like the wild savage Pokemon she’d turned into, grinding the insides of Leah’s pussy with all her force. This was amazing! She felt a shocking thrill course through her body, her heart beating faster, her veins pumping more blood. It was incredible! Rosa had never experienced anything like it, as if all of her sensitivity and pleasure in her body had localized to a single organ in her body, and now she could make it feel better than ever!

 

She didn’t stop- She couldn’t stop! Leah’s tasty female cave was so divine that Rosa’s hips were moving on her own, her penis more than happy to receive pleasure. It was like she was drowning in pleasure, her brain could process nothing but the fantastic sensations emanating from her dick. The tightness of Leah’s pussy… The slick liquids… The warm walls… It felt like she was in heaven~ Rosa’s body frenzily rushed towards the ever-increasing pleasure surging from within her new organ. She wanted- No- She could think of nothing else at the moment!

 

The feeling of her vagina being filled was absolutely divine to Leah. The Zoroark quivered along with every single motion of Rosa’s body. It was so spectacular, so mesmerizing… As Rosa mercilessly pounder Leah’s cunt, she could think of nothing more but continuing this exercise with her master. It was like some intrinsic primal need was being fulfilled. Was this-? Was this what she was missing? Was this what she had wanted? The reason why she had been acting coldly towards her trainer? Was it because she wanted to… Breed?

 

Leah moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around her partner body’s tightly. The words hit her like a Close Combat. It was so sultry, so alluring, so… Right~ She’d never realized the tremendous impact such a concept held on her mind. Just the thought of producing offsprings enflamed her lust considerably. Who knew that performing the act of procreation would be so pleasurable? Soon, Leah’s inhibitions about having sex with her master began to fade away. She wanted to care about it, she really did. But the amazing sex that she was undergoing would not let her mind do so. Leah grinded her hips against Rosa’s, their bodies moving in unison. It was too late to turn back.

 

A pleasured groan left through Rosa’s lips. Her mind was about to be fried, not a single rational thought remained at this second, only lust and pleasure were driving her body right now. Pleasure that was accumulating at such a rapid rate, that her new member could not contain it all. Her red penis throbbed madly, as it repeatedly penetrated Leah’s entrance. Her balls ached for release, sperm churning continuously in her little pouch. It was clear that her body had reached its peak performance. She was going to- She was going to-!!

 

Without any warning, Rosa gave one final violent thrust as her penis began to release sperm directly into Leah’s vagina. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, moans escaping her mouth without fail. This was it, what she’d been building for- This was climax. And it felt fucking great. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of emptying her balls in a dripping pussy. The feeling of her dick continuously pumping its seed was like dying and being reborn. Rosa loved every second of it, and even before she was finished, she wanted to do it again.

 

Her orgasm was so powerful that it affected Rosa’s mind. All of her memories of being a trainer, being a female or even being human went down the drain. The only thing that was able to fit in her mind was sex. Rosa- no, Ros was just a common male Zoroark looking for a good time. He didn’t know how he ended up in this isolated room with a beautiful mate, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was that he was pumping her full of his seed, and that he would continue to pump her for as long as possible.

 

As Ros’ sperm flooded Leah’s vagina, the base of his dick expanded and grew. Fuck yeah, here was the knotting. Probably one of the best parts of having sex. Even then, Ros wasn’t content to just leave things as they were. Before he’d even stopped cumming and while Leah was off in her own world orgasming, Ros had begun to thrust his hips again. He was going to breed this bitch and he was going to breed her good.

 

 

 

Loud slapping noises filled the tiny room that Ros and Leah where mating in. Leah sat on top of the bed, her back pressed against the wall, with Ros ceaselessly bucking his hips in and out of his mate. The girl moaned. As always, Ros’ lovemaking was out of this world. But there was something else. Looking down at herself, Leah caught glimpse of her belly, which distended from her body in a large round globe. She could feel her womb throbbing. Yup, it was time.

 

“Hey Ros, I’m about to lay another one.” She said matter-of-factly, tapping the other Zoroark on his shoulder. “Give me a second.”

 

But Ros didn’t stop. He didn’t even think of stopping. He continued thrusting his cock in and out of Leah’s pussy like nothing was wrong.

 

“Ros, Stop! There’s another one coming.” She shook his body with more fervor, trying to break him out of his trance. But again. it was a fruitless effort. Ros was too focused on his blind pleasure seeking to put a stop to his activities.

 

Leah made an angry growl. “I- Said- STOP!!!”

 

Jumping towards Ros, Leah bit the male hard on his shoulder, forcing him to back away in pain. “Oww!!” He yelped. “What the hell?!”

 

The girl gave a tired sigh. “I told you another one was- UNGHHH” Leah stuttered as she felt her birth canal expanding. “Another- egGGG!!”

 

Contractions and cramps began to fill Leah’s system. She started to give deep breaths, trying to expulse the egg from her body with calmness. Laying eggs was always a stressful experience, but this wasn’t Leah’s first rodeo. She’d already done this plenty of times before, she knew what she had to do and how. It was just a matter of execution. Honestly, she just wanted to get this over with so she could go back to having sex with Ros.

 

After some pushing and flexing her inner muscles, and with a little bit of support from her mate, Leah could finally feel the tip of the egg poke from her entrance. Feminine juices and lubrication oozed from her cunt. Just a little more! Just a little more and she’d be done with it! Gathering up all her inner strength, Leah pushed with all her force. She grunted, closing her eyes and gripping the bed tightly, as the oversized object made its way out of her body. The egg had a hard time slithering out of her entrance, but once the fattest part of the egg had passed, the rest easily flopped onto the bed before her.

 

Leah gave a huge sigh of relief as the egg was finally expelled. She did it. Another egg produced. The whole birthing process was a bit annoying to do, but sex with Ros was so good that it was pretty much worth it. While Leah regained her energy, panting and heaving from her large effort, Ros picked the egg up into his hands.

 

“Another one for the pile!” He exclaimed cheerily.

 

Turning around, he carried the egg towards th-e opposite corner of the room, where a literal mountain of eggs had been built. The pile was almost so high it reached the ceiling, a marker of how much time the two had spent alone together in this place. Not that it really mattered to Ros. He haphazardly placed the egg on the pile and returned to his lover.

 

“Leah, babe, you are sooo hot when you give birth~” He said lustily, as he crawled onto the bed with her.

 

“Hehe…” Leah panted with a smile “You’re only saying that because you want to have more sex with me.”

 

“No seriously babe, you are totally hot~” Ros insisted, his dick already erect and leaking as he came closer and closer to Leah. “But also, I do want to have more sex with you~”

 

Without saying another word, Ros and Leah’s lips locked together as the two Zoroarks began making out. Ros pressed his throbbing member against Leah’s eager vagina. The two were more than ready to involve themselves in the act of lovemaking for hours. And even though there was still a visible bump in Leah’s belly, meaning more eggs were surely on the way, such a thing didn’t matter. They would have sex until they needed to stop. And then they would continue to have sex until they needed to stop. And then they would repeat this over and over again, until who knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright lads, here's another story for ya! A pseudo-sequel to Gardevoir Mating Season (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847026). This one was a request from a very long time ago, only getting around to finishing it now. As for requests, I don't know if I'll be doing any anytime soon. But I have thought of opening commissions at some point, so maybe I'll do that at some point in the future. As for this story, it was somewhat hard for me to write for some reason. Not really sure why. I hope that this frustration wasn't visible in the text and that you'll still find it enjoyable. Pokemon tf is something I like a lot (more in picture form than in writing though, honestly), so I'll try to do some more in the future. Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you enjoy and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
